Broken
by Ryous lil Tenshi
Summary: Fluff. Pure Fluff. Bakura confronts a nineyearold Ryou in his soul room. again, This is nothing but a little fluffy ficlet.


I umm, had too write this.. I just had too, see, I-I meh. I just wanted to, kay?

Disclaimer: do I LOOK like Kazuki Takashi to you? no. I dont own.m'kay?

Broken

"Oh god... The crying, please make the crying stop..." Bakura moaned aloud, as he heard the heartbreaking sobs filter from the soul room which the small boy he was living with. He knew where the boy was, in his body- well, he had his suspicions.

A few minutes later, he couldn't handle the crying any longer. He sighed, as he stood up, shaking the cramp out of his legs, and walking over to the door, that lead out of the spirits soul's room, and into his landlords.

A few steps, and he was in the passage that connected the pair. The door to the boy's room was wide open, and Bakura could see the small figure, his shaking body wracked with great sobs.

Without pausing, Bakura walked into his room, stopping for a couple of seconds, to gaze distastefully around the room. The walls were white, strewn with toys, the Millennium Ring shining on a nail. Over a small bed was a large portrait of an odd looking angel, with one bats wing, one angels, spilt directly down the middle. It was a monster Bakura knew well- the change of heart.

His staring directed himself over to the small huddle in the corner. He walked over, and crouched himself down, so he could look the small boy in the eye.

"Hey." he said, emotionless. The small boy stopped sobbing, and lifted his head. Bakura could see his eyes were red-rimmed, two rivulets of tears running down his ivory face.

"wh-what do you want?" he said, half-scared, half-accusing. Bakura raised an eyebrow.

"Well, for you to shut up would be nice." he said. The boy's eyes widened to an impossible size. "Wh-what?" He asked, a tentative hint in his voice.

"You heard me," He retorted. "Shut the hell up, There's nothing to cry about, so please just stop it, it's so damn annoying!"

The look on the nine-year-old face almost made Bakura cry, but he kept his ground. He stood up, and Stalked out of the room. He was about to the door, when he heard the dead giveaway sound of a muffled sob.

Bakura spun around, his mahogany eyes narrowed in anger as he marched back over to the boy, grasping both of his shoulders tightly.

" I told you to friggin shut up!" He yelled in anger, his tight grip making the boy sob in pain. Bakura let out a growl of frustration, and before he knew what he was doing, he hit his landlord in a sharp blow across the face.

He cried out loudly, And Bakura let him go, slightly out of shock, but mainly because the small boy was struggling madly in his grasp. He backed into the wall, his beautiful eyes, the color of melted chocolate, were fixated on the spirit, welling with fresh tears, filled with tons of locked away pain and sadness._ This is the only place the boy is allowed to show emotions_... he thought to himself_. And I'm taking even that away..._

He sank back down to his knees, and cupped the shaking child's face in his hands. He was still crying, struggling to get away, but Bakura held his face, forcing the pair to look at each other.

"L-let me go.." He stammered, his voice and limbs shaking. Bakura was still staring at him, an unreadable expression on his usually angry face.

Before the child could react, Bakura let go of his face, and wrapped his arms around his body, holding him close to his chest. The child instantly relaxed into his tenant, sobbing and shaking, while Bakura stroked his silky white locks, murmuring softly to him.

"I-It's not fair.." He whispered amongst his pain-wracked sobs. "I-I mean... I just miss them so much... Why did they have to die, why couldn't I.." The small boy continued in this vein for awhile, until Bakura broke apart, gazing at him in the eye, teasing the snowy tendrils of damp hair that curled around his neck.

"Hush, Tenshi..." He whispered, wiping the tears from the boys ivory face. He swallowed, trying to smile, and let out a long, deep sigh.

"I-I just miss them so much..." Bakura stroked the side of his smooth face, who shivered slightly from the gentle touch.

"I know, Ryou, I know. Losing your family hurts so much, but you have to trust me, it'll heal, it could take a very long time, but you will one day be able to think of Amane and your mother without pain..." He engulfed Ryou in another hug, where he felt him melt into his warm embrace. "You just have to trust me." Ryou nodded, struggling to keep his breathing even. Bakura continued to hold him, still stroking his hair, and rubbing his back gently.

A long time later, Bakura noticed his landlord was asleep. He stood up slowly, gently lifting Ryou in his arms, unable to withdraw his gaze from the sleeping angel as he made his way towards the bed. Lifting the covers back, He lay Ryou down on the bed soft bed. Ryous hands were still clenched tightly onto his shirt, and try as Bakura might, he couldn't seem to get them off. He sighed, and moving Ryou over, lay down next to him, the small boy nestled into his arms. He placed his chin on the top of his snowy head, curling a lock around his finger for awhile, before he, too, fell asleep.


End file.
